Haylen Scarlett
Haylen Scarlett is a shy and reclusive young man with much trouble communicating. He's soft spoken and can't stick up for himself, despite being trained rigorously throughout most of his life to become a Sun Soul Monk. He prefers not to fight, but will engage in a conflict if someone is in danger, running mostly on instinct. Outside of battle however, he hopes to support the team and start using his radiant magic for healing others. Physical Appearance Body Haylen is a human cis male of mixed asian-caucasian race, 3:8. He is 5'4'' with a slim athletic build. His skin is a warm tan and has a healthy, rosy glow. His hair is long and wavy, appearing to rest just about where his hips are. The color of his hair is a light rose gold, that seems to ombré to a light blonde near the tips. His face shape is square, with a small button nose and medium-thick pouty lips. His profile is rather flat. His eyebrows are black and thick, starting rather wide in the center of his face and tapering to a point. His eyes are a mix between caucasian and asian features, with thick upper lashes and thin lower lashes. His eyes are a bright saturated blue with golden flecks clearly visible. Clothing and Makeup Haylen takes particular care to his appearance and loves to dress up in what he finds pretty. He usually has a full face of makeup and painted nails. His preferred makeup look is glam. Usually his eye look is a fade between gold on the inner corner, fading to dark red with a transitional pink color in between. His waterline is also usually lined with the same gold. He also wears pink lipstick or lipgloss. His usual attire is a skintight dark red bodysuit with holes for the shoulders and digits to peek through. Over that is a pink off-shoulder dress with blue trim. It has short sleeves and a short triangular skirt that has slits on either side of his legs. The front and back skirt cloths are connected by blue straps with golden buttons. He wears a blue sash around his waist that passes through a large golden bead on his right hip, the cloth outside the bead hanging below his knees, ending in a cloudy white design. He also has thick golden wrist bands and ankle bands that are mostly opaque and very bright and reflective. His shoes appear similar to the bands, and are also golden, shiny and reflective. He also wears golden earrings. His hair is pulled back by a large golden bead similar to the one on his hip. The outfit seems to be a more saturated and fashionable alteration to what his father wore when he was seen in session. He's also been known to wear more casual, frilly cute clothes when he knows he will not be fighting or on a mission that day. His preferred color palettes are pinks and reds, but almost any pastel color will please him. Personality Haylen is soft-spoken with a shaky voice, and severely withdrawn. He keeps silent in most group interaction and almost only speaks when spoken to, though he has been known to reach out when he thinks one of his companions isn't feeling well. He is kind and usually tries to think of how someone else is feeling before acting. He doesn't like to argue and tries to avoid any kind of confrontation, in battle and out. His crippling social anxiety prevents him from being able to look someone in the face to communicate with them, however if he becomes more comfortable with someone he does eventually manage the courage to look and make a deeper connection. Haylen gets embarrassed easily, especially if special attention is paid to him. He'll either attempt to escape the situation, or ramble until the the point he wanted to convey is finally met. A conversation with him will usually consist of either short and weak answers, or long winded and rambling strings of words as he attempts to gather his thoughts. Because of Haylen's difficulty with communication, he doesn't seem to understand something unless it is clearly explained to him. Sarcasm, lies, and innuendo will pass right by him, and he often won't even realize he missed anything. He is very gullible and will believe just about anything someone tells him, mostly because he wants to believe the best in people. Despite his aversion to confrontation, he can be very determined if he's resigned himself to give in to a challenge. Usually this is brought out when someone he cares for is hurt or struggling. He may seem rather unwilling to participate in something unless he sees that happening. He may even stand up for his companions verbally if he thinks the situation calls for it. In battle he doesn't usually think, and tends to run through on instinct. He may not realize the true danger of a situation until after it's over, but sometimes he does process the danger and knows he could very well be seriously hurt. However he won't give up when he feels he must do something, even if he's trembling in fear. He'd rather retreat in most situations, but if his peers are still fighting he will stand beside them with determination. Abilities Way of the Sun Soul Haylen's Monastic Tradition. It seems that Haylen has been training to become a Sun Soul Monk since he was young, as when his father Midger Scarlett showed up, he was almost immediately forced into sparring with an old family friend, Lucatiel Riverstone. Haylen often uses his radiant magic in battle, especially against foes he can't touch. He sends out beams of light against enemies as long-range attacks, but also has been known to use the radiant abilities close-up. Haylen has started training to use his radiant magic to heal his teammates. Snake Style/''shéquán'' Haylen's Martial Arts unarmed fighting style is generally known as Snake Style. He uses it the most often, as it is natural for him. It involves a wide stance with arms and hands pointed and positioned either side of his body as if looking like snakes. This style particularly aims for weak points of the human body, such as the eyes, throat, joints, and groin. Haylen has yet to make a groin shot, but has jabbed the throat of Artemis, hit Lucatiel's shoulder joints and popped the eye of Kohga (most acts disgusting or startling Haylen immediately). Weaponry Haylen has a few weapons on his person that he rarely uses. He has a shortsword for close range combat and senbon for long range. Neither ever seem to cause much damage, but he does tend to use them if he thinks the situation calls for it. Hobbies Baking and Cooking Haylen seems rather skilled in cooking and baking. His favorite thing to make and eat is cake, particularly strawberry shortcake. He is good at making just about anything though, as he's been seen to make much of the party's favorite foods. Beauty Haylen spends a lot of time on his appearance, resulting in him building skills with nailpolish, makeup, style, and color. He has painted Tantris Calypso's nails, had his hair braided by Tantris, picked out an outfit with Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris and had Elovi pick him a hair accessory. Background Haylen is the oldest son of Midger Scarlett. Haylen doesn't talk much about himself, but his father showing up with a family friend may have given some hints to how he grew up. Haylen appeared terrified of seeing his father, muttering to Kimberley later on that if he'd known his father was coming he would have prepared himself, but it was too late, so it didn't matter. Haylen also seemed very fearful of the family friend, Lysander Riverstone, practically crumbling under his attention. Lucatiel Riverstone, Lysander's daughter, seemed to be friendly with Haylen. Haylen's attitude was generally awkward and fearful in the presence of all three people. When his father and the Riverstones were around Haylen, Haylen would stand straight at attention with fists clutched at his sides in fear. He appeared to try very hard to respond to what was asked of him, his responses sounding like he was forcing himself to reply quickly and clearly. The whole situation seemed militant. Despite Haylen's fears, Midger seemed like he was trying to make him feel better after Haylen ultimately lost his fight with Lucatiel. Haylen however was too ashamed of himself to notice. Campaign History Prologue: Guild Recruitment Haylen made no effort to reach out to anyone when first arriving at the guild. He sat by himself quietly, but Estelmist Corali and Tantris sit near him to try to talk to him, and Atticus Caldwell called out to him, calling him "Blondie" and "Pinky", trying to get him to interact. Haylen mostly shut conversations down, almost appearing offended when Estel suggested that if he needed help, she'd be happy to assist, saying he'd be "fine on his own". When the classmates are told to find someone to room with for the year, Tantris immediately picks Haylen, which Haylen is admittedly thankful for and accepts quickly as it means he doesn't need to seek anyone out by himself. Tantris and Haylen end up going with Elovi, Atticus, and Moe Hillcrusher as their roommates for the year. The year goes by and Haylen mostly spends time cooking, training, or sitting alone in his room. He talks a bit with Elovi, finding solace with someone who has similar hobbies and similar worries about the world. She tells him about Astoria, and while he's aware not many people have a good opinion of Astoria, he ultimately doesn't know or understand the reasoning. He accepts Elovi's point of view on the situation and hopes he can be friends with her despite the difference of origins. He interacts very little with anyone else, though Tantris is another that he ends up liking the company of. While he has a good opinion of Atticus and Moe at this point, he has no real connection to either of them, other than knowing Moe likes to cook. Haylen is not aware of Atticus's undead nature at all yet. Interview With Kimberley During the year, there are interviews with each student to evaluate them based on their performances and interactions with other students, and Kimberley is the Guild Master to interview Haylen. Kimberley comments on how interesting it is to see someone of the Scarlett family join the Guild, prompting Haylen to roll a Wisdom Save for unknown reasons. Kimberley ends up asking Haylen multiple times if this is the path he really wanted for himself, and Haylen dodges the question every time saying things like "If I can do this, I can do what I like later". Kimberley informs Haylen that he has a lot of potential, but is incredibly shy and that he recommends attempting to put himself out there and make friends. Haylen confides in Kimberley that, "The mask you wear, it's like everyone is wearing one to me." Kimberley takes off his helmet at that, telling him it's not so hard and it can be nice to make friendships. Kimberley is the first person Haylen ends up telling that he has a very hard time looking at people's faces. Final Exam Haylen is put on a team with Elovi, Tantris, Atticus, and Estel to go against one of the Guild Masters in their final exam. They are put against Freyja Hlin for a mock-mission. Their goal to capture the Guild Master’s flag and escape the arena with it. The group faces Freyja head on, with Estel getting knocked out early, Elovi, Tantris and Atticus acting as distractions while Haylen grabs the flag and dashes out of the battle grounds. The group passes the exam and becomes official Wyvernroost guildmembers. Graduation Party Haylen doesn't particularly like parties because of too many people, but likes to have an excuse to dress up, so he's happy to appear at the party if just for a little bit. He and Elovi bake strawberry shortcake for the event and he dresses up in a cute frilly pink outfit. He doesn't do much other than hover in the sidelines, but remembers that Kimberley told him to try to talk to people more, so when he goes to get some baked sweets he attempts to make conversation with someone also at the table. This happens to be a half-elf man named Sozel, who had come that way to try to escape the attention his team was getting. Haylen had seen that earlier, not particularly noting it at the time. Haylen tries to make conversation by recommending Sozel to try the strawberry shortcake as he was proud of what he made with Elovi, but Sozel tells him he's allergic to strawberries. This makes Haylen feel instantly foolish and terrible, and Haylen attempts to escape the situation immediately but Sozel ends up asking what else Haylen would recommend. Haylen tells him the chocolate cake is good, and Sozel thanks him. Mission I: Grave Botany The Journey Haylen and his team go to a town called Grimmgrass to investigate mysterious ghost sightings in a graveyard. They walk there, meeting a goblin named Clump along the way. Haylen doesn't interact much with them. Overnight one night Clump supposedly saved them from a bandit attack, but Haylen attempted to pretend to sleep when all the commotion was going on about the dead bodies. He likes to pretend it was a dream. They meet a fortune teller while passing through a carnival, and Haylen asks them in a whisper whether he will make his family proud or not. They smile, telling him he's going to be amazing, which Haylen is relieved to hear, though a little skeptical about ever being amazing. The Mission Arriving in Grimmgrass the team goes to investigate the situation. They see a ghostly figure in the graveyard and follow clues to a mausoleum. Tantris and Haylen push one of the concrete caskets aside to find an underground dungeon. The group goes through the puzzles in the dungeon, one in particular slowing them down- a room where the ceiling is moving down, gas is filling the room, and there is an hourglass sitting on a pedestal in the center. They try many different things, Haylen eventually setting the hourglass on its side to stall for time. Atticus figures the puzzle out and tries convincing everyone to let the ceiling come down on them. Haylen is unsure, and Atticus ends up pointing his crossbow at him, startling Haylen. Atticus tells him getting shot would be a much better death than being crushed, telling Haylen he could choose. Haylen simply puts his hands up in fear and can't make a decision, allowing the ceiling to come close enough to them that the puzzle is considered solved, and the ceiling returns to normal, the exit unlocking. Haylen is relieved, and while he was fearful of Atticus's recent actions, ultimately respects him because he was able to figure out the puzzle. The Doll Room I The party comes across a red door after following vines through the dungeon corridors. They decide to enter and find a room with lots of crayon scribblings, appearing very out of place. There is a small wooden doll in a tuxedo with bright sparkling white hair. It sits in front of a type writer, and after some time where Haylen and the others look at it in fascination, it starts to move and type, startling everyone. Haylen finds the doll adorable, and really loves it, but doesn't end up talking much to it himself. The others ask some important questions, which Haylen doesn't really understand the responses of. The party ends up naming the doll Snow, and Haylen is sad to leave it but glad he got to see it. The Mission (Cont.) Continuing down into the dungeon, the party comes across 2 mysterious people. Tantris casts fog cloud and Haylen attempts to hide within the cloud rather than run with everyone else. He's caught almost immediately, lifted into the air by a large man named Barask. The party learns Barask and his teammate Leonidas are from a terrorist organisation called Legion. Haylen doesn't understand much of what is said between them and the party, but ultimately fears the two greatly. The Legion members leave via portal, convincing the party that fighting them is a lost cause. The group then leaves the dungeon and warns the police about what’s beneath the graveyard. Tantris runs back to fight the monster below, a fully grown Corpse Flower, and Atticus, Haylen and Elovi go after him. Estel stays behind. The team fights the Corpse Flower and Haylen manages to get a strong radiant blast in against it. The team beats it after Elovi destroys it with Magic Missile. The group is thanked by police and leave Grimmgrass after all the other Corpse Flower buds shrivel up and die. Interlude I Team Ratings Aegis interviews the group after their mission and asks them all to rate their teammates cooperation skills. Tantris and Estel are interviewed separately from Atticus, Elovi and Haylen. Haylen is too afraid to rate anyone too low. He rates Elovi 10, Atticus 10, Tantris 8.5, and Estel he was very unsure of. He bounces from 4 up to 5 and 6. When Haylen and the others exit Aegis's room, Haylen feels too ashamed to look anywhere near Estel, immediately feeling terrible about his rating. A Talk with Sozel While the team is not on a mission, Haylen goes to train on the training grounds. He does terribly, and happens to see Sozel storm off away from his other teammate Vanril and into the woods. Haylen, still trying to remember Kimberley's advice of talking to people more, slowly and fearfully makes his way over to the bench Sozel is sitting on. Eventually Haylen makes himself known and sits next to Sozel, the two talking for a while. Haylen asks Sozel if anything is wrong due to his general demeanor, and Sozel tells him about how his team's recent mission was a failure because their group ran into two Legion members, one of which was Sozel’s brother. Sozel comments that he froze up and the team lost because of that, having to retreat just to survive. He thanks Haylen for talking with him and attempting to comfort him, to which he then asks Haylen to teach him how to bake, like Haylen had for the graduation party. Haylen is overjoyed to be able to share his favorite hobby with more people, and excitedly agrees. They set a date to bake. Baking with Sozel I Mission II: Draconic Heist The Town of Clearcoast The Fey Oasis The City of Dryspring The Doll Room II The Caves The Long Rest The Dragon's Keep Interlude II: Political Intrigue Family Feud Haylen's Nightmare Haylen Gets Invited Baking with Sozel II Spa Day Relationships The Party Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Tantris Calypso Atticus Caldwell Estelmist Corali Family Midger Scarlett Kenta Scarlett Ferra Scarlett Riverstone Family Lysander Riverstone Luna Riverstone Luther Riverstone Lucatiel Riverstone Wyvernroost Guild Aegis Kimberley Freyja Oxford Gwyndolin Gundyr Sozel Other "Snow" The Doll Icarus Kohga Meadow Clump Zari Trivia * Haylen's design was based mostly on the appearance of a sunset. ** His blue eyes represent the sky, with the golden flecks representing the sun and sunshine. ** His pink and blue outfit are the general colors of the sky, the golden accents being the sun. * Haylen's favorite food is strawberry shortcake. * Haylen has a bedtime. He goes to sleep at 9:30pm and wakes at 5am every day. He can sleep through just about anything, and even if he wakes up it will not be for long. However in the morning he is alert and ready to start his day. ** He tries to make breakfast every day for his team, sometimes assisted by Elovi or Estel. * Haylen does well in warm climates.